ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Changelings
This is a list of unnamed Changelings. Earthbound Changelings An unknown number of Changelings infiltrated the population of Earth in 2372. A Changeling was hidden at the room where the Antwerp Conference was taking place, and was believed to be responsible for the bombing of the conference. It was determined by Starfleet that this Changeling had most likely survived the attack. Another Changeling, imitating Admiral Leyton, was exposed by Odo. When they met the Changeling, Leyton was rude to Odo and kept commenting on Odo's ability to assume different shapes. Odo, sensing something was wrong, extended his hand to shake with Leyton; when he refused, Odo grabbed him, and they linked, exposing the Changeling. ( ) Shortly after this encounter, another Changeling, or possibly the same, startled Benjamin Sisko when he appeared to him in Miles O'Brien's form, explaining to him their strategy of creating distrust among Humans and claiming that only four Changelings were at the time operating on Earth. He told him that if a few Changelings could cause so much panic, think what an invasion would do. ( ) The Hundred :See also: Hundred Changelings One hundred infant Changelings were sent by the Founders throughout the galaxy. They were to learn as much as they could about that culture and return back to teach the Great Link what they knew. They were not expected to return until the 27th century. ( ) Odo and Laas were two of the Hundred. ( ) Infant Changeling A dying infant Changeling was found by Quark and sold to the Human Odo in 2373. When Dr. Bashir was able to save it, it was cared for and investigated by Odo, who saw it as an opportunity to reconnect with his people. He attempted to teach it to shape shift using basic encouragement, rather than the more painful electric jolts that had been used on him, but his initial attempts failed. When Dr. Mora, who had raised Odo, arrived on the station, Odo was not pleased. He was still resentful of the invasive procedures Mora had used on him. They immediately clashed over the raising of the infant, but, as Odo was making little progress with the infant, and Starfleet was threatening to take the infant, Odo accepted Mora's help. Both of them bonded as the Changeling began to take shape, realizing the advantages in the other's methods; it only began to shape-shift because of Mora's electric shock methods, but because Odo had made an effort to talk to it, it showed an interest in him, forming a face with eyes to peer at him. However, it became sick again, and, despite the efforts of Doctor Bashir, it eventually died. However, as thanks for what Odo had tried to do for it, the Changeling merged into Odo, causing him to regain his shapeshifting abilities. ( ) Changeling Trio A trio of unnamed Changelings, consisting of a male and two females, were, alongside the Female Changeling, the first Changelings to meet Odo upon his return to the Founders' homeworld in 2371. The Male Changeling initially thought that Odo was not ready to experience the Great Link. ( ) Dying Changeling This Changeling was aboard a Jem'Hadar warship. The warship was discovered by a crew led by Captain Sisko that was conducting a mineral survey of Torga IV, an uninhabited planet in the Gamma Quadrant. The changeling disguised itself as a bulkhead inside the ship while a battle took place between the Federation crew and the the surviving Jem'Hadar soldiers. No longer able to hold its form and injured from the accident, it dies. The Jem'Hadar soldiers killed themselves after the changeling died. ( ) de:Liste von Wechselbälgern fr:Changeants Category:Changelings Changelings